The Crow, The Owl, and The Eagle
by YamikoPros
Summary: When the world trembles around us. We stand united, yet shattered. Forcing emotions and the truth to its breaking point. There is a divide between us. What am i to do when this world is in its darkest hour, and me and you are lost in the world of another time? The answer is simple-we must start anew.
1. Prologue

Hello there. My name is Kaura Martin and i am 16 years old. I'm not exactly normal, i will tell you that now. My right Iris is as red as the blood that rushes through my veins. My hair locks are like feathers. I am covered with scars through my skin. But most importantly, i am an assassin..  
My father trained me to be one, my supposed "Birthright,"; from the age i could walk i was to run, from where i can pick up a pencil i was to swing a butter knife. I trained again every day for years and perfected my skills, all behind close doors and a secret kept from my closest of friends. I went to public school like a normal girl should, taught how to read and right. I am a master at calculation and the star runner in my school; go figure. I wanted to say i was not happy how i was living my life. But in the end, it was the greatest life to live.

I trained and killed my first at age 11. I was emotionless and i knew well enough the cycle of life;it is of birth- the beginning that your life has been weaved. and it is the day you die-the end, that it was meant to end. I am a messenger-a force to imply that rule. I am an assassin.

_"The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words._

_We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins._

_Nothing is true, everything is permitted.," _

I was taught these words at a young age. I understand each meaning with exact point. I am bound by these words. An Oath. I feared these words once. But now i embrace with open arms. These are the oaths that thousands before me had taken. The Creed. However, it has been long since disbanded, lost in old glory and with these "Templars" of distant centuries.

I never exactly believed in Templars just those who where sought out against us; but my eyes where closed then.. Now i can say that they are real. Far to real..

I lost my parents one summer night, when i was 13 years old. They where coming home with my newborn baby sister when they where gunned down in their car at a traffic stop. I lost not only my parents that day, but my sister i never knew. They came to my door that same night. Being the "good" girl i was, i opened the door and politely asked them why they where here. They came into my home; grabbed a knife and stabbed in my stomach and tried to cut me up.  
But I was Alive...

I woke up the next day in the hospital. I survived my first face to face battle with death. And i came out on top. I spent the next three years to avenge my parents and revenge on my enemies. A silent killer, I seek revenge-something of justice. How naive of myself. A killer wants justice. But this is our war; no one will seek justice but for ourselves. It has always been our war-i will not change that by adding innocents when we both are sinners. We seek clarity, order, justice. They seek Domination, control, knowledge of harm.

I moved in with my friend Morgan. She had her own custody after her parents where divorced. They send her money and help her along with the apartment she keeps to herself. She in fact, invited me to live with her, and being that i have no home to go back to, i gladly accepted. I kept my words quiet and my true intentions of these wars under lock and key.

A year after my parents life was taken away i nearly stopped my search all together, i no longer found the raging anger in my mind and heart worth the life of my friend. I began school again, watching over her-keeping her safe in every way possible. Never wanting her to know of the side i was about to bury.

Years passed and things changed. I was taunted and mocked of my past. The name "Crow" was now suited on my shoulders. Kaura Martin was no more. I am not a innocent song bird. I am not a beautiful, flawless bird with glowing purple feathers. No, i am a Crow. My feathers are black and stained with the blood of my enemies. I am no Song bird, my beckoning is of the call of death. I am not innocent; the greatest illusion of life. I am the border of life and death. A messenger. A child of deathly beloved. I am a Crow. And that name "Kaura" disappeared within my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those who read this! I am sorry this is such a sort prologue but its just to help set the mood for this upcoming series for the Assassin's Creed fan-fiction. I do not own Assassin's Creed. That Belongs to Ubisoft. I only own Crow and Morgan. **

**I would love soft criticism and help! Please Rate And Review! **


	2. Chapter One

**All Assassin's Creed characters belong to Ubisoft. **

**Any following Original Characters belong to Yamiko Pros. **

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was mid noon and a silent "Click, Click" of shoes echoed throughout the empty courtyards. Black, feathery hair shined darkly against the sunlight. The girl let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through the short hair. Crows landed near the girl, hawking and almost, smiling, at her. The girl was silent as she quickened her pace to her locker to collect her items for the day. School was about to end and the last thing the girl needed was to get run over; No one would even see her because she was so short. She reached her locker and pulled the knob, opening it and several pictures scattered onto the concrete. The girl muttered to herself as she scrambled to collect her memories on tossed them all back into her locker as she grabbed her backpack. She then silently whispers something to a particular photo. One of a parents hugging their loving daughter.

"Riposa in pace(Rest In Peace), I wish you could be here now,"  
The girl strutted out of school as the bell rang loudly and the swarm of other students rushed out of the hallways and pushed each other to get to the lockers. The girl sat outside school, silently waiting by a palm tree that was ever-so-common in the desert. She counted the rocks next to her and try to mentally match them together when she heard a loud shout.

"Crow!" Another girl came running gripping onto her bag eagerly. Her long blonde hair flowing in the wind as she rushed over to the girl. "Crow," the girl started, catching her breath. "Are..you..ready?" She smiled. Crow nodded and returned a small smile in return. "Yeah. i guess so Morgan,"

As Crow and Morgan made their way out of the campus grounds, they where paused by two college boys. One of them smirked evilly at Crow.

"Well, well, if it isn't our two lovely guests. Tell me, Crow. How does it feel? That your sad parents died in the accident with your only and newborn sister? Shame isn't it. You are just as unlucky as the bird. Death likes you. But do not fear, i will be your savior, just follow me" The taller man said, holding out one hand as the other began to walk towards Morgan with predatory eyes.

Crow made no mistake, quickly rushed towards the advancing man who was targeting Morgan and kneed him in the back. He staggered forward, on his knees where Crow stabbed a pressure point, paralyzing the man. She then grabbed Morgan's hand and made a run for it in the opposite direction. They ran down streets and allies quickly until they reached the ladder they had set up a week before. They climbed and sprinted across the rooftops, laughing along the way.

They ran for a third-mile where they jumped off the roof and onto Morgan's Balcony. Morgan scrambles for her keys in her bag while Crow leaned on the railing, looking around the scenery that surrounded them. The sun hanged low in the sky and it painted the sky in its orange glow. The clouds form above them and took the form of a Templar cross that painted a good portion of the sky. The smile disappeared and turned into a small frown. Her eyes where shrouded by rage and she let out a deep sigh.

"Crow?" Morgan calls, now inside and keeping the door open. She ushered Crow in and closed the door and locking it behind her. Both the girls where greeted by the smell of vanilla and of rain drafting through the window. Minutes later dark clouds began to roll over the evening sky and caused a soft and silent drizzle to tap their window sill. Then, A flash of lightning and boom of thunder echoed throughout the apartment.

The apartment went black and several swears where bounced off the walls. It was another blackout. Both Crow and Morgan scrambled to get the candles and lighter and quickly lighted up the room with the soft glow from the candles. Plopping onto the small couch and taking out a iPod crow starts some music and begins to quietly working on her homework. Morgan hums a tune and lights the gas stove and boils some water for their dinner. Dinner wasn't exactly extravagant -it never was. It was usually Ramen or TV dinners and hot pockets and tonight was no exception.

It was all nice, peaceful and quiet until a large yelp of surprise and glee rang through crow's ears. She sighed, got up from her seat, closed her math textbook and walked into Morgan's room.

"Look! Ah yes, it came today!" Morgan sang happily, twirling around in a Italian style corset and very frilly skirt. Morgan has been waiting for this outfit for weeks after buying it for the upcoming school play that takes place in the Renascence, Italy Twirling around in a tango-like fashion she speaks "Hey Crow can you get the rest of the mail please?" Morgan ended up getting a sarcastic glare from Crow and bowed to her. "Of course, madam."

Picking up her normal cloak that she often wears, Crow struts out the door to the mail box a block away. Living in apartments often meant going farther than it would be for casual circumstances, but a roof over your head is perfectly good too. She kept her cloak on and over her head, and felt the rain pelt against the hood and slightly wet it with every minute that dragged on. Despite the hard rain, she wanted to walk slow, she needed to. It was time to process all that had actually happened today.

Many things went wrong today, even without anyone else knowing. It started off with the college boys earlier in the day. They knew about her. That was already very wrong, even though they did not state her true name-they should not have known about that "Accident" with her parents. And the way that man was hinting at her, "Savior"? That was Templar wording for "Domination and total control over your mind." _Pfft,_ Crow thought. _Like that was going to happen right now.. but i shouldn't discard it. If Abstergo did actually find me, it'll heading over to the life boundaries._ Crow could not let that happen,_ not with Morgan unknowingly tagging along for the ride._ If they found out that she was actually an assassin, then Morgan will simply another body to bury, a innocent civilian that got the bad draw for communicating with Crow.

By the time Crow's inner monologue finished up, she was already sliding in the key to open up the mailbox subconsciously Pulling out all the contents, she skimmed through the letters and sorted out the junk. One letter remained that wasn't actually scams and magazines, it was an old-styled letter, had a wax stamp that closed it together. on it said "To who the crows sing," and then stated a name. Crow furrowed her brow when read the name written on it for its receiver Kaura Martin? Something clicked about that name, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Then she read the person who sent it.

Oh..

It was Marianna Bestrow, her mother's old friend who piratically nursed Crow to health herself. She was also Crow's father's old partner in crime until she settled down and started up a brothel.. She was characteristic that one. I guess i'll look at it later, Crow thought. After pocketing the letter inside one of her many pockets, she was on her way back when she was stopped by some men. They looked like guards of some type, having pistols and whacking sticks on their hips and some type of armor on. Surrounding her, they gazed at her silently.

"What the hell is this?" Crow growled. Her fingers began to twitch and was already reaching for her pocket knife that she kept on her at all times. Clapping came out from someone behind the guards as a man walked out from behind them. The man was rather old, and wearing a lab coat with the Abstergo Industries sign on the left.

"Well, well.. You did a good job hiding yourself..Assassin. and at such a young age too.." The man tsked. He motioned one of the guards forward towards Crow with hand cuffs "Now, lets make this easy now," the old man started "you're found out, we are not going to kill you.. no, just relax,"

Like hell that was going to happen.

Without a second thought she rammed the pocket knife into the man's unguarded neck and made a run for it. swears and gunshots is what she heard behind after they notice what had happened. She climbed the nearest building hastily and began to run on the slippery roof tops. She grits in pain as a bullet flies through her arm. Crow wont stop. Even with every part of her body screaming for her to stop, she can't; for it means death.

And only three words where screaming in her mind with the anger to rival the sun..

_They Found Me.._

* * *

The echos of Masyaf Castle began to hush as a crowd began to form around the dead grand master, and the former master assassin setting him down. Altair began to stand up, and cupping the golden orb which began to glow in its false glory and corruption Altair quickly pocketed it into his robe and began to explain his reasoning. Many did not want to believe it, but somehow, someway he managed to settle them down and finally believed him.

It has been a very difficult day, Altair began to walk the empty halls to his bedroom with Malik who he was consoling for his plans after Al Mualim died.

"I think its time for us to begin a new order, we need to forget about the Grand Master as soon as possible," Altair stated

"I agree Altair.. But what are we going to do..about the apple? If it stays here it could have another risk of the corruption " Malik explained, concerned. It was getting far too difficult now a days to find out whose on your side and your enemy. Its been far too hard to get more respect from the lower classes. Everything is getting too difficult.

Altair began to ponder about that question. There has to be a place to put the apple. To where they wont find it until the time is right. A vault maybe? Before they new it they where at the rooms. Both Malik and Altair where about to say their good nights when the apple began to glow brightly. Puzzled, Altair took out the apple to see what caused such a bright glow.

White blinded both the men and began..

_Falling through the black.._

* * *

**_Authors Notes: Thank you all who have read this! It really makes me happy to see people actually try to enjoy my writing! _**

**_I appreciate any soft criticism in my reviews and all else praise. _**

**_I also am looking for someone who is okay with proof-reading and help fix up my chapters (basically a editor) So please let me know about that. Thank you! _**


End file.
